2014.04.09 - Scavenger Hunt (Part 2)
A short journey later, the two heroes find themselves in a shop labeled, "Zarakoy's Outdoor Adventures" with a larger than life caricature of a gentlemen with aviator goggles, a fedora and a ridiculously large duffle bag filled with all kinds of adventuring gear. Kilroy looks dubiously from the picture to Lunair and shrugs, "He did come recommended as the best in town..." Lunair seems amused. It's almost like Manly Mansome the Adventurer is offering to sell stuff. She has to hide her smile, and resist a giggle. She trusts this. She glances at the picture. "If nothing else, he ... knows how to project an image?" She offers helpfully. "Then again, I guess you have to love it to dress like that." A grin. She looks to Kilroy. "Uhm. Do you think we need fedoras?" Uh oh. Kilroy says, "Well, I'm sure our marketing preference will be of vital importance to us as we venture out into the wilderness..." he smiles and shakes his head. As Lunair asks the question, Kilroy is about to answer when a man matching the cartoon EXACTLY including what might be called a caricature of a face with a rough hewn lantern jaw, strong nose and piercing eyes and stubble...only he's three and a half feet tall. "HELLO THERE...are you the folks interested in the alps?" He strides boldly over and looks up at the two. "And of COURSE you need Fedoras. We happen to stock hats as well."" Lunair smiles, "... yeah." he seems to agree with Kilroy. And then suddenly, the fellow himself appears. She jerks, startled. She's tense for a moment, but mercifully Lunair's trained past fighting when startled. "Hello there," She offers quietly. Her eyes are wide and she looks to Kilroy. He is the brains of this outfit. "I see. That's um, good to know." Kilroy considers what he's going to say for a long moment before finally stating, "I've been told you're the best." Zarakoy beams, "I am the best!" "We are going to a specific part of the alps. We're not particularly experienced outdoorsmen, and I'd like to equip us for the journey." Putting his finger to his nose, Zarakoy beamed, "But of course. Can you show me where on a map?" He pointed to a large map of the alps...that he just happened to have mounted on the wall. After being slightly nonplussed for a moment, Kilroy gestured with his hand. "Gadzooks! Those are the Kilatarian Alps! Home of the rare Alp Yeti." "The...what?" "The Alp Yeti." "Aren't those a Himalayan thing?" "They migrated and formed a colony in the Alps. They're highly dangerous." Kilroy is having second thoughts at this point, and looks at Lunair. "..." What. Lunair was amused and startled at first. And grateful for Kilroy's ability with people. She nods as he explains. The ... rare alp yeti? Squint. Lunair seems somehow kind of dubious. One, do yeti really exist and two, is it wise to annoy an entire colony of them? She looks to Kilroy. "How were they found there?" She asks quietly. Zarakoy beams, "I'm glad you asked! Why just two years past, I was shepherding a group of tourists trying to recreate famous expeditions from others; the great explorers as it were, until one spotted a fruit tree he was dying to sample. Lo and behold we went down a path and were attacked by dangerous creatures! Half of us were eaten, but when the authorities arrived, no trace of them was found. Not wanting to damage their tourist industry, the Swiss Government disavowed all knowledge of their existence." He started scribbling on a sheet of paper and handed it to Kilroy, "You need this. All of it. And you'll need a guide. Someone who is an expert on the area. Someone who speaks the languages." Blink. Lunair seems surprised. "I see." frown. Lunair seems - uncertain about this. She looks between the two as Kilroy gets a sheet of paper. "Oh. That's handy. Thank you," She smiles politely. While what he says is true, a guide is handy, she's dubious about this yeti business. "So there's a colony of hostile yeti to beware of. That's er, good to know." She's polite, at least and a fairly well mannered mercenary. Lunair is just sort of gobsmacked and uncertain what to do with this. Kilroy is a bit uncertain himself, but he has a nagging suspicion. He hasn't said anything yet. He looks over the list and nods to the man, "Well it seems quite thorough. It's a bit expensive but that's not really a problem really..." Something lights up in Zarakoy's eyes as he says, "You know, there have been a large number of super villains in this area of the mountains as well. All kinds of dangerous traps laying around. You know, the truth of the matter is, you don't just need a guide, you need the BEST guide. Unfortunately, I'm not available, and I do admit that I don't know who else could do it. But I still have some contacts in the area that I can provide for you." Kilroy knows EXACTLY what Zarakoy really wants here, or thinks he does and doesn't immediately reply. There is an awkward pause. This continues continuing. Lunair is a bit weirded out and she's not certain herself. As Zarakoy's eyes light up. "I see... Contacts would be handy." And it's hard not to feel a little protective of Kilroy. A lot, maybe She isn't sure what Zarakoy wants. It's lost to her. She seems confused, and looks to Kilroy. At the awkward pause. "What woZarakoy beams radiantly and says, "Well if you insist, who am I to refuse such a wonderful lady?" He writes up a piece of paper and hands it to Kilroy, who takes it and arches an eyebrow. He can literally make money grow on trees but this..."$50,000?" "Look son, if you had a giant 'S' on your chest, I'd say 'sure, go play with the Alpine Yetis of Death'" When did the 'of death' get added to their description, "But as regular folks, you have to know, no responsible guide would let you just wander in there. I know I'm the only one qualified BUT, I also know I'm the only one qualified." "$10,000." Kilroy folded his arms. It was the principal of the thing. "Do I look like someone in a bazarre son? I'm the best there is in the city and I'm offering you two weeks of my time, shutting down my store. Plus expenses." "WHAT expenses?" Zaraquoy handed Kilroy a sheet of paper, preprinted. "This is...rediculous." "Take it or leave it BUT" he lifted his finger just before Kilroy was going to speak, "All the contacts on that list? They're good friends of mine." Kilroy shut up. He looked fumish but silent for a moment and then said, "Write it up in an invoice." uld that cost?" She's a bit blunt, but so little in this world comes free. She doesn't mean to cause offense, and a nod at Kilroy. "Thank you for the list." Kilroy shows the bill to Lunair. It's a lot. Tens of thousands, but some stuff she would recognize as highly advanced military gear from her merc work. That part at least is solid. Zarakoy smiles, eyes flashing at Lunair, "Well anything for a lady." He winks and proceeds to write the contact names. Every once in a while he looks up at Kilroy. Kilroy finally sighs and rolls his eyes. He says, very reluctantly, "Are you SURE you aren't available as a guide?" Lunair blinks. Military gear? Her eyebrows lift. She glances to Kilroy. Yeah, it seems solid enough but ... geez. Then a pause as Zarakoy smiles. His wink makes her blink. Oh. Then Kilroy speaks and Lunair finally gets it. She gives him a grateful look. At least one of them has something approaching social skills. It's hard to resist the urge to hug him to bits. "Ah." "Look son, if you had a giant 'S' on your chest, I'd say 'sure, go play with the Alpine Yetis of Death'" When did the 'of death' get added to their description, "But as regular folks, you have to know, no responsible guide would let you just wander in there. I know I'm the only one qualified BUT, I also know I'm the only one qualified." "$10,000." Kilroy folded his arms. It was the principal of the thing. "Do I look like someone in a bazaar son? I'm the best there is in the city and I'm offering you two weeks of my time, shutting down my store. Plus expenses." "WHAT expenses?" Zaraquoy handed Kilroy a sheet of paper, preprinted. "This is...ridiculous." "Take it or leave it BUT" he lifted his finger just before Kilroy was going to speak, "All the contacts on that list? They're good friends of mine." Kilroy shut up. He looked fumish but silent for a moment and then said, "Write it up in an invoice." Wait. Is Kilroy being skinned on her account? Lunair looks worried and glances between them. "I'm sorry," She offers to him, whispering. She didn't mean to be the cause of this. Was it her? She looks like a dog who just wet the floor, ears drooping with guilt. Hopefully this guy is the real deal. She seems uncertain, looking to him. Kilroy smiles at Lunair warmly, "It is most definitely NOT your fault that this man is trying to charge outrageous prices. I assure you." Zaraquoy seems...horrified at Lunair's reaction, like he had just kicked a dog on the floor. "Wait. Wait. No." He sweats a little, "No need to fret little lady, I could probably lower my fee to say...." Kilroy snaps, "$22000?" "$22000 seems quite reasonable. I do have other store employees after all." Aw. Kilroy is so sweet. She smiles back at him, then she looks apologetic to Zarakoy. "You are both kind to put up with me, thank you." And hey, she bought Kilroy an opening. Lunair is happy for that at least. Zaraquoy winks at Lunair, "Well glad to be of service miss...what did you say your name was? You have the prettiest eyes by the way." Kilroy seems...nonplussed by this and considers saying something...but doesn't. He does nod though. Lunair pauses. She seems surprised. "My name is Lunair. Pleased to meet you. And thank you, that's very kind of you to say," She smiles politely at Zaraquoy. She's well mannered, but a part of her feels uncertain. Poor Kilroy. Nevertheless, she goes along with it, nodding. Category:Log